


Scenario #002

by assholevengers (beard_lust)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beard_lust/pseuds/assholevengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark (alpha), Steve Rogers (alpha), & Clint Barton (beta)</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He smirks triumphantly because it’s Tony Stark and he can’t help it before he reaches own and twists one of Steve’s nipples so hard Clint’s own gives a phantom twitch. Steve moans it’s a heady sound that builds up from his chest and only just escapes the back of his throat, Clint doesn’t know if it’s from pleasure or pain.</i></p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario #002

Clint watches quietly form the sidelines. It’s sort of surreal watching the two of them together. They buttheads here in bed just as bad as they do during meetings. But it’s different when they’re making out the fight for dominance is still there yes but watching them go at it is undeniably more arousing. They’re kissing hard enough to bruise and the way Tony is grinding up into Steve is less like he’s trying to get off and more like an attempt at wrestling. Yes physically Steve has Tony beat but the message is clear; Tony is not just going to give up. 

Steve pulls away from the kiss, if you could call it that because to Clint it looked more like they were trying to suck the air out of each other’s lungs as violently as possible, and bites down hard on Tony’s pulse point. That sort of thing would work on an omega almost immediately, maybe even on a beta like Clint but it won’t work on another alpha, and certainly not on Tony. It does make him groan though deep and heavy. For a second Steve thinks he’s won and Tony takes that opening for what it is flipping over so that he’s on top now.

He smirks triumphantly because it’s Tony Stark and he can’t help it before he reaches own and twists one of Steve’s nipples so hard Clint’s own gives a phantom twitch. Steve moans it’s a heady sound that builds up from his chest and only just escapes the back of his throat, Clint doesn’t know if it’s from pleasure or pain. There’s a break up in the fight for a second but only just; their dicks line up just right and Tony takes a moment to just rock against Steve. They both moan and it looks so achingly hot Clint almost starts jacking off but he doesn’t get the chance because it doesn’t last long enough.

Steve flips them both back over the second Tony let’s his guard down. It doesn’t surprise Clint but Tony does let out a startled yelp before he realizes what happens and settles Steve with a harsh glare. Steve just smiles unaffected and grinds down so that they both moan. He leans down to initiate another kiss but Tony just bites hard into his bottom lip instead. Steve snarls back in retaliation gripping at Tony’s wrists hard enough to bruise. The grinding of his hips takes a turn to what looks to Clint just this side of painful. Everything is devolving into a fight fast and Clint needs to break it up before it gets too serious.

“Alright I guess I’ll just go then.” he sighs from the headboard he’s been perched on since Tony decided that a threesome was a great cool down after the gym. A threesome which abruptly turned into a twosome as well as a fight when they both argued over who should fuck Clint. “Since apparently I’m not needed here. You guys look like pretty busy.” Clint motions to actually leave the bed but he doesn’t get far. Steve reaches out and drags him down from the headboard and presses Clint flush against him. It gives Tony an opening to wriggle out from beneath him but he makes no move to attack Steve instead he focuses on Clint. 

“No wait stay.” Steve breathes softly against Clint’s neck not that he even needed to say anything. Steve’s got Clint trapped flush against his chest with a hand wrapping slowly around Clint’s hard dick. It’d be child splay to get out of Steve’s hold but Clint doesn’t actually want to because Steve is stroking him off all slow and easy like he does most everything. It’s the polar opposite of how he was with Tony; Steve’s always been ridiculously gentle with Clint and Bruce too. He saved all that rough stuff for Tony and Natasha, not so much Thor though who was sort of laid back for an alpha. Clint is abruptly taken out of his musings when Steve’s starts playing with the head of his cock, making it leak and Clint moan. Steve is too damn good at that.

“We’ll make it worthwhile, scouts honor.” Tony chimes as he slips two slick fingers inside of Clint. It’s vaguely uncomfortable but easy enough to get passed with Steve’s stroking him off the way he was –seriously who taught him to fondle balls like that? Not that Clint was complaining. Tony twists his fingers around and scissors them before pushing them deeper. It makes Clint keen softly and spread his legs wider because fuck that was too damn good. Clint moans and rocks his hips back and forth trying to get as much of the sensations as humanly possible, his back arches deeply when Tony bits down on his clavicle.

“No way in hell you were actually a boy scout.” Clint finally forces out whining softly when he can feel the vibrations of Tony chuckling from where his mouth is still worrying at the skin of his neck. Fuck this was too much. It takes everything Clint has not to cum then and there but he manages to hold off. They’ve only just started and he hasn’t even really been fucked yet he doesn’t want this to be over yet. He idly wonders if he should even bring up the ‘who fucks whom’ question again because he’s scared it’ll become another fight and he’ll just be left jerking off and watching from the sidelines.

So Clint just makes the decision for them twisting out of Steve’s grip easily, which he regrets instantly because it means Steve isn’t stroking him off anymore. Instead he gets between Steve’s legs and wastes no time getting the super soldiers dick in his mouth leaving his ass open for whatever Tony has in store. Clint really hopes it’s a knot. Tony has a habit of coming again even after they’ve tied and that was always fun.


End file.
